Yuni's Story of Area L
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: Area L... Is just an area, right? Well, Yuni knows what's behind Area L and she explains it here. A one-shot, and expect a AkiraxYuni ending! This is Yuni's story and experience of the Area L.


**_Princess:_** A FanFic about how Yuni is held captive in Area L. Based on the DDR SuperNOVA 2 Area L in Hyper Master Mode. You had to unlock Yuni by playing the mode a long time or get to Area L, correct? But, what was she doing during that time? I deeply honestly think that she MIGHT've been held captive by the main villain, Pluto himself. Weird I know, but blame my imagination.

I apologise if this sounds quick and short by the way, I was kind of rushing to get this done as I wanted to get this up ASAP. I could more of this if needed to be, that won't be a problem but for now it seems good to me like this. But as I have said, I have done this in my return to hopefully become a better FanFic writter. Comments and feedback are appreciated!

Yeah, its a bit quick and fluffy at the end, so expect a sudden AkiraxYuni thrown at the end.

Also, I'm rating this as a "T" (Teen). This is also told in Yuni's PoV (Point of View) and it's a one-shot, not chapters I'm afraid.

KONAMI owns everything, I own nothing in this story. If I owned Yuni, then she'd be well known and would be with other game heroes.

* * *

Area L... It seemed just like a name, but that's where you're wrong.

It's a dark, mean place full of bosses. Not just the little, "Oh I can beat you hands down" bosses, it's where the HARD bosses are at. They will beat you down until you are weak and would try and make you their slaves. You'd be lucky if you ever escape from them.

One of the them is the hardest one and strongest ever. His name? ...Pluto. He also has a little brother called Relinquish, but even he is worse than Pluto. Who's the meanest? That's hard to say. Pluto is the leader of the whole thing and knows _EVERYTHING_. That's right, everything. He'll even know when **YOU'RE** there.

How do I know all this? Let me explain the story to you...

I had been sent on a mission with Concent Be-fU, a robot made by Emi during a project I believe. He was assigned to come with me after Charmy had found out about Pluto and his evil scheme. I was the one who was sent out first since they thought that I was well-skilled since I had been there for years. I was a favourite dancer in the whole thing so I was on a mission every now and then.

Of course, I had a mansion and a family, so that's where I was staying when I wasn't 'working'. My parents are the best to me, if I ever lost them... Well, then my life would be over. They mean everything to me. And so does Akira. Akira guards me with his life, even if he is a bodyguard. I'm secretly in love with Akira you see, and I've been afraid of telling him in case he turns his back on me or starts to hate me. My father was wise however to give him the job of protecting me.

Anyway, back to what I was saying.

Charmy had found a mysterious sighting on her computer when she had logged into the DDR site. What's that you ask? It's a special site we made where only we are able to go on because we are in the official Dance Dance Revolution. We all it a site because we had no other name to call it. But we can find out if we have any missions or special requests like new songs to be made or going to a tour. And we can find hackers and false people too. So, it's a sophisicated thing and it's very hard to understand at first. Once you get the hang of it, then you'll be alright. It's too complicated for me to explain to you straight away. You have to have training to understand it fully.

Anyway, Charmy and I was on our computers. When Charmy picked up this weird sighting, she started to scan on it's where abouts and who it might be. But nothing, so she had to send out someone as it looked like an opposing threat to us. Like the bosses. You know, The LEGEND of MaxX, the PARANOiA's, ect. Charmy called me over when she was finished doing her research which took her a good half an hour.

"Yuni, I have a reading that something or someone is up to no good and I think you could be good for this job."

I checked out what she had found. I started to blink in confusion and curiousity. But, why me? Why was I suited for this?

"Me? Why me? I'm not as experienced as Emi, or Rage, or Afro or-"

"Yuni, listen to me, 'kay? You are so skilled and dedicated to DDR that you can pretty much handle a lot. You have had all the experience and training that you could possibly need. Why do you doubt yourself on this mission? Are you feeling ill?"

"N-no, Charmy. It's just... Sigh... I don't know if I can do this right. What if I should fail in this "dark and lost" place that you have found? What would make of me?..."

"I see. You are afraid because of this mysterious reading. But, hear me out, Yuni Berth. You are more than capable to handle this. Honestly, I know you can do this!"

I smiled even though I still felt uneasy. I think Charmy could see that I had doubt in myself, but she was so friendly and supportive that she could easily make you feel better about yourself. Her smile also did that. She was such a good friend of mine. I was so lucky to have friends like her around me. That was when I knew that maybe I could do this. No, I **CAN** do this! Why else would she ask me?

"You're right! Well, okay then. I'll go. But make sure you keep an eye on things with the readings you get and do let me know if there is any danger. I trust my life within your hands, Charmy."

"I will, Yuni. And you will not be alone. You will have Concent Be-fU with you. Now, Concent is a robot and it will aid you and be able to send us back information about the location so that we can give you the signals and information that you need on the way. It is highly advanced, so you will be safe with it. Concent is also a powerful robot. What do I mean? By using power-ups made by Emi. You can thank Emi, she's the one who made it and it's power-ups. She is such a good robot maker, and she wanted to aid you so she made Concent. It is so friendly and is under your command."

Emi made a robot? Such when? Is that why she had blue prints of something that she had been working on? Hmm... I'm tempted to see what this 'Concent Be-fU' can do by the sounds of this! Who knows, maybe we will be great friends, me and Concent!

"Ahh, okay then. I shall thank her when I see her next. But, I won't let you down or anyone else. Thank you for trusting me!"

"Yuni, you will do well on this mission. I know you will. Just believe in yourself."

I nodded with a confident smile before I got my things and started to go and find the robot to start off my mission down to the darkness of where this mysterious reading was.

So, we were sent out together a few hours after getting ready and such. We was sent out by transporter to the unknown area of 'Area A'. It was the beginning of all the Area's which would lead up all the way to the L. It looked tough, but we was ready for anything. The REAL trouble came in Area J, and I was right in the doghouse...

-------

"Pant, pant... Concent Be-fU, is there a-"

I suddenly saw that it wasn't there with me. I blinked and scanned the area around me with my blue light crystal eyes. Where did that robot go? Had I lost it as I ran to this area!? Emi is so going to kill me if I don't find that robot that she had worked so hard on! She might even not forgive me till the day I die! I called out it's name again, but no avail. That was it, I was getting annoyed now.

"Okay, very funny, Concent Be-fU! Come out, _NOW_!"

I started to panic about it's safety. And to be honest, I needed it beside me as I was assigned with it and if I lost it... Well, let's say that I could be in **SERIOUS** danger by evil. Do you know what I mean? I didn't want to get hurt or lost. Now wasn't the time to be joking around.

But meanwhile, Pluto sent someone out to get me when I entered Area J when he caught a reading of me on his scanner. I didn't know any of this, so I thought that I was safe. But then, suddenly...

"...Arghhh!"

I heard a voice from above me. I shot my head up to the direction of the voice, gasping in shock when I saw something coming towards me. I screamed slightly before jumping out of the way and just missed the person landing on me! Who the hell does he think he is!? He's lucky I'm alone! He would've got a nasty beating if I had that damn robot with me! I don't like to be jumped or messed around!

"Hey! Who the hell are you to try and squash me like that! I demand you tell me your name, NOW!"

The person chuckled as it stood up, it's back to me. I frowned and got into a defense stance to brace myself from anything and if I had to fight, then so be it! I wasn't afraid. I was ready to stand my ground, whether I was alone or not.

"Heh heh... Are you, 'Yuni'?"

"...What?"

"Aha, so YOU'RE Yuni? Master Pluto and Relinquish have been watching you since you entered Area A. What would a girl like you be doing here?"

"Hmph. That is NONE of your business! Are you a boss I have to defeat to get to them?! ...Wait, who are Pluto and Relinquish?"

"...You don't know them? What planet have you been living on? Mars? Never mind, now that I've found you, prepare to give into the nightmare! You have crossed the line and you shall be a great slave to the Pluto Era!"

Pluto Era. That's right. At the time I had no idea what was going on. Infact, I felt scared but showing it to someone like him was such a weakness. I swallowed the lump in my throat and frowned deeply, getting ready to fight for my life against this soldier for these bosses!

"Bring it. I'm not afraid of you. Let's see what you can do! Don't hold back. I like a good dance battle!"

-------

I had failed to defeat the boss as I was very weak and fatigued from battling so many of the songs that I needed to get to Area J. I had lost. My punishment was to come. I felt so ashamed and angry... How could I allow myself to lose now? Was I not ready for this? Was I not strong enough for this...?

I was on the ground. The boss walked towards me with an evil smirk on his face of triumph. I lifted my self up slowly with all my strength that I had left... My head looked up at him, one of my crystal blue eyes looked up at him with the other closed from getting weak. A deep and weakened growl escaped from me however to show that I wasn't going to give up now.

"...You bitch!!"

I shouted before I suddenly got up and went to charge at him with every bit of my strength that I had left in me, but was stopped by his fist going straight into my stomach just before I went to punch him right in the jaw. My eyes went wide fully from the shock and felt a sudden dizziness before I felt faint in my mind. I could feel the blackness, my body now weakened to much to fight back... I eventually gave up fighting and I soon however did faint and fell to the ground below us. My body on the floor before him as I laid there unconsciously on the cold and dark ground. The boss smirked and started to carry me away and no one even knew that I was being taken away. All the way, to Area L...

I was kidnapped, yes...

-------

"Ughn..."

I soon woke up. I could feel the coldness of this room from the air. It was small and very dark inside. My vision was blurry for a bit so I couldn't make out what was going on or what was in it, but it soon regained itself, and I now managed to see a huge metal door with a small rectangle box on the door in front of me. Wait, where am I...? Am I in a prison? And what happened to me? I can't remember anything... I shook my head lightly before I pushed myself up slowly to feel myself on a bed. Huh? A bed? Where on EARTH was I right now? And what's all this in my head? All I can see is a red and black place with a person smirking over me... Was it a dream? Wait...

_[Flash Back Begin.]_

_"Heh heh... Are you, 'Yuni'?"_

_"...What?"_

_"Aha, so YOU'RE Yuni? Master Pluto and Relinquish have been watching you since you entered Area A. What would a girl like you be doing here?"_

_"Hmph. That is NONE of your business! Are you a boss I have to defeat to get to them?! ...Wait, who are Pluto and Relinquish?"_

_"...You don't know them? What planet have you been living on? Mars? Never mind, now that I've found you, prepare to give into the nightmare! You have crossed the line and you shall be a great slave to the Pluto Era!"_

_[Flash Back End.]_

...No! Wait, Area J! I remember now what was going on! That boss must've got me! I have to escape before any of my friends get captured by him or Pluto's minions! For now, I knew I was stuck, but just wait till my friends come, they will give them such a hard time and will stop them all. And then I will be free and I will put a stop to their evil plans even if it's the last thing I ever do! So, I said to myself in a cursing and angry voice,

"Grr... I will be free... Just you wait... I will-"

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. I blinked and slowly, but said in a loud enough voice to be heard,

"Hello...?"

The door was being unlocked before it slammed open with such force. I gasped and let out a scream because I was taken back so much that I was curled up into myself for protection! The Master of all hell walked into the chamber with a huge cloak and such dark red eyes of hell. I only heard footsteps coming over to me now. And in reply, I slowly uncurled myself, to see the Master of all Area's...

"Greetings, you must be Yuni Berth, no? Welcome, to my lair. And welcome, to your doom..."

I looked deeply into the male's eyes and saw the hell's flames in his eyes. My crystal eyes shot open fully when I realised who it REALLY was.

"...Pluto."

"Heh heh. Bingo. Welcome, to Area L!"

Oh boy. When I heard that part, my heart skipped a beat. I had been in the danger zone, and was all alone. No Concent Be-fU, no Charmy, no family or friends, no one. Just me and full of evil bosses that decided to take me hostage. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and watched him laugh with such victory. I had never been so scared in all my life... Was this the end of me? Was this it? Would I become evil like them? I prayed mentally so hard for freedom and kept thinking, "Why was I sent out? Why me? Why not the others?". All the other bosses soon came in and all smirked at me. I watched them all coming closer to me with such evilness emitting from them all. All I could was scream and pray...

Pray that my friends would find me in this salvation of evilness.

------

That night, when they had all did their beating and slavery to me, I was in my cold and dark chamber, crying to myself on the hard bed that I had to sleep on. I felt so lonely right now that I had no hope and that I thought that I would be alone forever now in this dark area. I was beginning to give up because there seemed to be no hope for me left to escape.

I had to do everything they told me to do. Cleaning up the rooms and such, check their suits, check their weapons... You name it. I hated my jobs I had to do. But I had to do them or they would beat me to death and I hated that.

Well, a few months later, everything changed so suddenly...

I was sleeping from doing Pluto's duties that he had told me to do, when suddenly, the door had opened and woke me up suddenly. I rubbed my eyes to see the door had opened and I expected to see Pluto or his brother Relinquish there. You would, wouldn't you? Well... I blinked when the light from outside had shone from outside. It was sunny?

"Yuni... You're coming home with us. Now, up you lazy sod!"

I blinked. That wasn't their voice. It sounded like Akira's... ...Wait, Akira? I looked up to see Akira walking to me! I watched in shock from this and saw him reach out a hand to me. My mouth hung open from the shock as I grinned in happiness, my eyes were watering now from such shock and relief. I reached my hand out for his in return, now our hands connected and from that day on, I was freed because my friends found me...

That's how I knew the story. I LIVED to tell the tale. Thanks to my friends. I would be nothing without them. Akira... I can finally tell you how much I loved you...

It seemed so perfect. To tell him, right now.

"Akira... Can I say something?"

"Of course, miss Yuni. What is it?"

"...I... I... I love you! I've loved you for some time now... I've wanted you for some time and I wanted to be your girlfriend, and, and-"

He suddenly pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on his lips! He and I kissed! I admitted it! When we pulled away, we both smiled and he said,

"I love you too, my Yuni... I've always loved you... Maybe we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. Would you give me a chance, miss Yuni?"

I grinned hugely and nodded madly before I planted a kiss on his lips. My freedom, my loved and everything I hoped to have came...

So there, so that's my story. The ending was quite sudden, huh? But it was all so fast, and now? Hehe. I'm happy, let's say that.


End file.
